a school year to remember
by animeXD
Summary: well hehe my cousin wrote this one so yeah its your general yaoi stuff you find in lotsa fan fics heehee enjoy!


intro:Hey everyone heres a fanfic tat i hope you lov by yours truly soo i  
hope you enjoy soooo here you go  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gaara's   
P.O.V:I'm on a train heading from my home village the Sand village to the  
hidden Leaf village to attend a new school for ninjas and UNFORTUNATELY i  
was chosen to go along with two other sand ninjas Kankuro and Temari my two  
closest friends.After seven long hours in that horrible train we finally  
arrive and quickly make our way to the school but...three minuts after we  
entered the school...we got lost so we had to ask people for dirrections but   
no one wanted to talk to us but finally a very very very very very very  
pretty girl was nice enough to lead to the secretaries office and at the  
same time she was showing me arround the school but ovecourse all i could do  
was droole over her as i quickly followed her arround''and this is the gym  
where might guy teaches there'' ''uh hhhuu,you prrrrty'' ''uh ok then...well  
here we are the secretaries office so uh maybe i'll see you around latter?''   
uuhhhhh huuuuu'' and then i snapped out of my love trans and nervously  
walked in the large blue office and told the woman at the main desk whom i  
assumed to be the secrettarie and told her my name and why i was here '' ok  
i don't care obout you're name i'm not here to be you'r friend, infact i  
absolutely HATE children so heres you schedule it shows you what classes you  
have and when you have them now get lost you little brat.''Scarred of the   
old laddie who i quickly found out WAS A MAN i ran out of the office to give  
the other schedules to my friends then went our seperate ways.

Sasuke's P.O.V:I'm at this wierd ninja school (OH? what is soo wierd about  
this school.try everyone in it is Gay!!!!exept for me...i hope)and  
everyone is looking at me in a very strange way (stupide gays) so anywho im   
walking down the hall when i finally found somone i reconised it was  
naruto!! i quickly ran toward him but i tripped and landed on him he was  
under me and i was on top of him i know this will sound pretty gay but...i  
kinda liked it but just that once doesn't make me gay right?RIGHT?so anyway  
i got of and tried to say something but i just couldnt so i oquirdly walked  
away without saying anything latter i got to my room room 201 so i unlocked  
the door and inside i found two beds along with two tiny closets im guessing  
one for each of us but one was filled with clothes and shoes but the thing  
that exited me the most was that it was all Naruto's clothes could it be  
that i was room mates with Naruto!!!(oh and incasse you are wondering...i  
found out that loving the fact that we where so close together like that  
DOES make me gay) this was the perfect chance to make my moove on that   
gorgeous naruto

Gaara:'s P.O.V''Ok lets see first is biology'' i made my way down the hall  
and turned to my rite and there it was..the door to the biologie class i  
oppened the door and all i saw was the whole class staring at me including  
the teacher ''can i help you'' she said in sweet safistecated voice ''um i'm  
Gaara and im new here and im suposed to attend this class'' i explained ''um  
ok well there is a desk over there right next temari'' right after that  
temaries eyes lit up with joy and she started blabering ''hey gaara isn't it  
cool that we'll be sitting together wich means we can cheat on tests  
and...'' '' uh temari'' ''yes gaara?'' ''shut up'' ''yes gaara'' she did  
shut up but you could tell she was still so exited.unfortunately her silence  
didnt last she started talking again but i couldn't hear her because i was   
focussing on the beautiful woman i heard somone call haku'' aaaaaa  
hakuuuuu'' temari's eyes stopped glittering and got filled with rage ''oh  
yeah thats haku... thats so wierd isn't it? '' hu what..why?'' ''oh don't  
you know...hakus a guy'' ''ok temari i know you are kind of jealous but  
thats not very nice calling such a beautiful,sweet,talented...''i wanted to  
contunue but temari cut me off ''ok first of all why would i be jealous of  
him and secondly...you like him don't you?'' ''ovecourse not''   
''yes you do gaara loves haku gaara loves haku...ooooooooh you ARE  
gay'' ''ok would you cut out this crap about her being a guy and i do not  
like her'' ''ok you don't like her'' ''thank you'' ''YOU LOVE HIM''

--OK I'M GOING TO KICK HER ASS SO GO TO THE NEXT P.O.V

Haku's P.O.V:So i'm talking to my new friend temari who sais that gaara's  
totaly in love with me ''im telling you he is IN LOVE with you''she  
exclaimed ''so hes gay to? well then thats great i can now make a moove on  
him MOUAHAHAHAHA'' temari's face went gloomy '' well um actually.. he um   
kinda sorta...'' she stuttered ''well spit it out'' '' well he is not  
actually gay cuz...well he thinks your a girl'' ''what thats  
impossible'' i cried ''look NO boobs'' ''well you are wearing alot of  
clothes i mean c'mon even if i was wearing that many clothes people wouldnt  
see my boobs'' she laughed '' well maybe your right so you know what im  
gunna do?'' when i said that she looked all scared and jumpy''WHA?!?! YOUR  
GOING TO DO SOMETHING ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!'' ''why'' ''gaara likes you..alot  
and if he finds out your a guy well never hear the end about how he is ;no  
longer a member of the streight clan but the gay clan has adopted me; and  
blablablablabla'' i cried and screamed at the same tim ''oh i guess your  
right..

Sasuke's P.O.V:i finished my first class wich was history and i am now  
heading toward my room to get my literature books when you never could never   
guess who was there it was that gay petifile orochimaru and before i got the  
chance to turn arround and run he used his snake jutsu to grab me and  
restrain me to the bed ''ssshhhh'' he wispered placing his fingers on my  
lips i quickly found out that i had now hope of breaking free so i just  
relaxed but by accident i actually fell asleep!

Gaara's P.O.V:im in my bedroom only half asleep and im alreaty dreaming  
about Hakus lucious hair,her beautiful brown eyes,her boobless chest (well  
that last part wasnt all that great but i still love her) and i realised how  
much i wanted her to be here by my side when suddenly she came bombarding   
through my door screaming"Gaara we need to talk..before you start drooling  
over me again..."i cut her off"what drool theres no drooling going on here"i  
said slurping up the saliva"Gaara im a boy " "i fainted and fell to the   
ground but i quickly regained consciousness and came up with a lie "im ok im  
ok i just lost my balance but wait you ARE a boy so i AM gay" "i guess so  
but since you know now well um" he stopped talking and jumped on me and  
began kissing me and started taking off his clothes and also mine but you   
know what was wierd i was helping i was kissing him back so i realised i AM  
gay.!

THE END  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I kope i can update soon bye 


End file.
